Lost Along the Way
by JazziePerson
Summary: There are times when things go wrong and you have to step up. Will does exactly that.


**Author's Note:** I was hugely inspired by the season 2 episode, _Veritas_ and this just popped up yesterday after I rewatched it. There was something about the last scene, with Magnus in the hospital bed and Will and Kate with her that really got me. She just seemed so serene. Anyway, this appeared and I had to write it. The original title that came with it was _On The Road to Crazy Town_ but that felt too insensitive so I binned it. This felt softer and less harsh. So, back to the point, I hope you enjoy it and please review.

Lost Along the Way

Will sighed and ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it up. It had been a long day, two missions out to catch abnormals and then an afternoon of crippling paperwork. He'd been heading to his room even though it was only six in the evening. The sun was still shining, it being July but he was so exhausted that he just wanted to close his eyes and block everything out.

But then he remembered Magnus. He always checked in before he went to bed. Today would be no different.

Reaching the end of the corridor, Will pulled out his key card and pressed it against the security panel on the wall, next to the door. The light at the top flashed green and he heard the door click. He pushed it open and stuck his head around it.

Magnus was sitting on the sofa, her legs tucked under her and a book in her lap. She looked up at the sound of the door opening and smiled brightly at Will. "Good afternoon."

"Afternoon." Will couldn't help but smile at her. Today seemed to be a good day.

Walking into the room, Will flopped down on the sofa. He looked over at Magnus. Her eyes were clear as she watched him, her expression alert.

Just looking at her made Will's eyes sting. It had started only a few months after the ozone beetle debacle. Magnus had started wincing every now and then and had finally admitted to having seriously bad headaches. Will had started to keep an eye on her and when she'd started to have dizzy spells, he'd known something had to be done. A month or so after that, her memory had started to go. Will had taken over the Sanctuary and not long after that, he'd taken over the Sanctuary Network with the help of Declan, despite their previous differences. Will had been willing and more than happy to take advice but on Magnus, he was resolute. The Sanctuary, this Sanctuary was her home and he was not going to make her move somewhere else. He opened an old wing of the Sanctuary building and had it refurbished, fashioned similarly like the rest of the building but to accommodate Magnus' needs and the needs of the staff that had been hired to make sure she was alright. Out of the three people hired, one was an empath and the other two were simply humans, but ones with various ties to the Sanctuary. They were trusted, trusted enough to take care of the best thing the Sanctuary Network had ever seen, their most important element. But now, most days, she was... absent. Sometimes she didn't know who Will was; sometimes she didn't even know who she was.

It hadn't been long before she'd started having seizures. That had spurred Will into action, even more than the original symptoms had. She'd still been herself more often than not and as she descended into the blur that her illness was, Will could see the fear in her eyes. She had a dangerous job, she'd lived a dangerous life but those variables she could control. She could control the weapons, the exposure to certain abnormals but this thing was attacking her from the inside. There was nothing she could do to stop it.

Two years later, they had the medication right. Most days she was fine, although she didn't seem like her real self. She was quiet, tired and unfocussed. Some days she was restless and paced for the whole day. Sometimes she didn't get out of bed. But there were still days when she was her old self. Will enjoyed those days more than he could say. Magnus being her old, no nonsense self was ridiculously reassuring and occasionally those days collided with ones where he felt like he was drowning. And Magnus would be there with her calm words and determined manner. But those days didn't meet often. Both of those sorts of days were fading. With time, Will got better at the job and Magnus got worse at life. It broke Will's heart.

"What've you been up to today?" He asked, trying to sound normal.

"Not a great deal. A bit of research. I'm going stir crazy." It didn't sound like a complaint but Will knew that Magnus, the old Magnus couldn't stand being hovered over. She'd always relished time by herself. But now, she was watched all the time. It was for her own safety but still... that didn't mean she enjoyed it. Especially in the summer, she spent a lot of time outside if she could but there was always someone lurking in the shadows, within shouting distance. "What's been going on today? You look tired..."

Perceptive as ever, Will mused. He described the snake-like creature they'd captured and the humanoid one they'd failed to. Magnus asked questions, quizzing him on the finer details and for a moment, Will felt as though they were back to the old days. His gut ached at the thought. He finished his narrative of the day with a complaint about the amount of paperwork.

They paused in their conversation for a moment and Magnus' eyes dropped to her book. Then she looked up at him, and as she leant back against the cushions, her words shattered Will's hope about the day.

"How's Ashley doing?"

Will felt as though someone had sat down heavily on his chest. He took a long, deep breath and thought for a split second. After a brief internal debate over what was best, he smiled. "She's fine. She's flown out to the UK Sanctuary so she won't be over today."

Magnus' smile flickered for a second. "Alright. If you talk to her, send her my love."

"Of course," Will nodded.

He got up. Despite having got used to the situation, he still struggled with seeing Magnus debilitated by this illness. He had to go before he said something that would upset both of them. He stepped towards Magnus and wrapped her in a one armed hug and kissed her cheek. Since the beginning of all of this, he'd been more physical with her, maybe in an attempt to keep her grounded with him. He loved her dearly, nothing romantic but he honestly didn't know what he'd do without her.

"I'm heading to bed."

"Sleep well." Magnus smiled.

"You know I always try." Will left the room and rushed down the corridor towards his own room. When he reached it, he closed and locked the door behind him and lay face down on the bed. Only when it became difficult to breathe did he change position. He missed the old Magnus so much. So much that it physically hurt.

But this was how it was now. There was nothing he could do. He just had to accept it. But, for some reason, he just couldn't. And he wondered if he ever would.


End file.
